


By the Windowsill

by a1y_puff



Series: The General Kanda verse [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Friendshippy but not really, Gen, General!Kanda, Johny is somewhere in the background, Kanda's officially Allen's stalker, Neah!Allen, Noah!Allen, honest late night conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1y_puff/pseuds/a1y_puff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m here to kill you when the time comes,” because that is his promise—his part of the deal. It was the reason he took up his innocence once more—why he traded the freedom Allen Walker had given him, so he could return the favor. That is his reason to go on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Windowsill

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure this would deviate from the current development, but oh well. I based this from Kanda's statement [here](http://www.mangatown.com/manga/d_gray_man/c210/17.html) and [here](http://www.mangatown.com/manga/d_gray_man/c210/18.html) and of course, [the reason he agreed to become a general](http://www.mangatown.com/manga/d_gray_man/c217/29.html). Takes place before "[(Not) a Beautiful Mess](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/535230)" and somewhere in the near future of the current ark, I suppose. First published in June 2, 2014.

 

Kanda has always been a light sleeper. Being _born_ to be a soldier as he was, he has never had the luxury of a deep sleep. The closest he can get is when he’s meditating, but this time around, he doesn’t get to meditate a lot.   
  
Tonight, he wakes up to the cool night breeze coming from the recently opened window. Kanda's eyes snap open and find the other bed in the room to be empty. Immediately on guard, his right hand readily grabs Mugen by his bed.   
  
“Relax,” says the low voice which is both familiar and foreign to his ear, “I’m not going to run away. I made a promise, remember?”   
  
Relaxing his tense muscles, Kanda snorts and pushes himself to a sitting position. The bed creaks with his movement, but otherwise, the room is silent. Kanda closes his eyes for a moment and then opens them, hand moving to pull his disheveled hair out of his face. Momentarily he’s distracted by the visions of Lotus flower, blooming all over the place.   
  
He stares at them, at their fragile beauty, and blinks his eyes a few times. He looks up, and is immediately greeted by the form of— _Walker_ —sitting on the wooden chair by the open window.   
  
“And I should trust you because?”   
  
Walker turns his head—his darker complexion looks even more so in the dim light. Mismatched eyes gleam in the dark. He gives Kanda a smile, one that is even worse than the one the Beansprout used to wear—the one he had more than once claimed he hated so much. “Because I’m still here, aren’t I?”   
  
Kanda exhales, then pushes himself off the bed. He walks over to Walker, Mugen ready in hand. Just in case.   
  
“You’re not going anywhere near me without Mugen are you?” the tone is light, amused, and yet there is a hint of pain somewhere. Kanda would recognize it. He’s seen—heard, smell, _felt_ —pain a lot of times during his short, second life. Yet this time, it is a relief that he detects it. It’s the proof that the Beansprout is still _here,_ despite the darkened skin and golden right eye.   
  
“I’m not going _anywhere_ without Mugen,” he replies  instead, choosing not to antagonize his companion so much, like how he could have done.   
  
He pulls a chair across of Walker, separated by a small round table adorned with a single flower in a vase. Silence descends upon them, and if Kanda doesn’t remember where he is, _who_ he is with, he would probably let sleep claims him once more.   
  
“It’s great that we get to stay in nice places now that you’re a general,” Walkers starts conversationally, still looking out of the window. “I wonder how the Central would like, knowing they’re actually spending money to shelter and feed me.”   
  
“They call it supervision,” Kanda simply answers. He’s kind of glad Johny isn’t in this room. He’s always put Johny in a separate room, for his own safety. Johny wasn’t really happy with the arrangement, at first, but he did understand why Kanda and Walk— _Allen_ decided that way.   
  
“And now you’re the watchdog they assigned to me,” Walker lets out a chuckle, like this whole situation is funny.   
  
“I’m not here on their orders.”   
  
“Why am I not surprised?” Walker smiles, turning to see him with those mismatched eyes Kanda still finds unsettling. Even after the promise. Even after that deal they made—between himself and Allen and _Neah_. “You became a General so you could continue to stalk me. Oh, _Yuu_ , I never knew you cared,” Walker fucking _drawled_ —something the Beansprout would've never done before—which is his cue to unsheathe Mugen and press it against the skin of the other male's neck.   
  
“I’m here to fucking kill you when the time comes,” his voice is as hard as steel, eyes boring into gold and silver—because that is his promise—his part of the deal. It was the reason he took up his innocence once more—why he traded the freedom _Allen_ Walker had given him, so he could return the favor. _That_ is his reason to go on.   
  
Walker stares back, and Kanda watches as walled-up emotions danced in those eyes, warring against each other even as the man in front of him returns his hard stare equally. Then, those eyes soften, and a soft smile graced his lips. “Of course,” Walker—the _Beasprout_ replies as he raises his left hand to slowly maneuver Mugen away from his neck.   
  
Kanda lowers his sword, and—that’s when he noticed a piece of photograph laying on the table. He raises an eyebrow when his eyes make out the figures in the portrait.   
  
It’s the photo Johny had brought with him when they went to search for Allen, the one with the bean and a guy from the science dept, Timothy, and Link.

  
  
“I used to look like that.”   
  
Kanda looks up at the wistful tone, finding Walker eyeing the photograph with gentle, sad eyes. This is _Allen_ talking now, isn’t it?   
  
His dark eyes traces the figure in the photograph—of a boy with soft smile and bright, bright eyes—and then he compares it to the man sitting across of him, with dark skin, mismatched eyes and detached face which would alternate between expressions he’s so familiar with and dark, foreign looks.   
  
“Does it matter now?” he finally says, effectively drawing his companion’s eyes on him. He uses the opportunity to look Walker in the eyes, searching—and _finding_ the boy he had come to know so well, even if he doesn’t want to. He can see the conflicting emotions in Walker’s face, and adds, for good measures, “Beansprout.”   
  
Walker stares for a moment, snorts and lets out an annoyingly familiar smirk which makes Kanda want to wipe it off of his stupid face.   
  
“It’s _Allen_ , BaKanda.”   
  
Kanda smirks back, then throws his gaze out of the window to the dark, starless sky.

 

* * *

 


End file.
